


The manager and the bassist

by Wisslan



Series: The Beatles sexual adventures [3]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisslan/pseuds/Wisslan
Summary: John tells them all about his night with Brian. Paul wants to have his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, more smut... What can I say? This turned into more story than I expected.

”You, what?” Paul blinked a few times, the words that had slipped from John’s lips were slowly sinking into his mind. 

”I had a night with Brian.” John repeated, leaning back into the sofa and throwing an arm across the back of it. Ringo stilled for a second before leaning into the comfort of John’s body. 

The four of them had gotten together and bought an apartment, not necessarily to live in constantly, more of an on and off thing whilst they stayed in London. Originally they planned on getting an apartment each but John came with the brilliant idea of why not buy a giant apartment for the four of them? So here they were in the shared living room. John and Ringo slouching in the couch. Paul laying across an armchair, his legs hanging off the side and his guitar in his hands. George was sat on the floor, playing some card game by himself, an unlit cig in the corner of his mouth. He had planned on lighting it half an hour ago but never got around to it. 

“Like a night, night?” Paul asked. “Naughty night?” 

“Yes, naughty night.” John said and caught even George’s attention. “He heard us in the hotel. Probably tossed himself off in the shower too.” 

“He heard us?” Paul sank further into his armchair. 

“You were incredibly loud, I’m not surprised.” Ringo stated, making Paul flush slightly and shift in his seat. “What was it like? With a real queer and stuff.” 

“Amazing.” John said dreamily, a stupid grin on his face. “He knows how to suck cock. Poor thing is lonely though, ‘ave you seen him lately. Overworking and always lonely.”

George raised an eyebrow and went back to his card game, tuning John out. Ringo brought his hand up to his face, chewing gently on his knuckles. Paul went back to lightly strum at his guitar, delving into his own mind for a little while. What was it like? Sex with Brian. He was a real queer, the real deal after all, and he was older, more experienced.

Paul rested his head against the side of the armchair, staring out of the window. 

\---  
Two days later Brian invited Paul out for a few drinks at some club for rich pansies. Something about the “public eye” Paul wasn’t really sure. The only thing he knew that he would be doing was thoroughly asking about his night with John. Paul arrived at the club around midnight. Dressed in a nice suit that he knew Brian liked. He had fluffed his hair up properly and thought that he looked pretty damn good. If Brian didn’t want to take him home then he’d hopefully find some girl to sleep with for the night. The club was decorated as usual with fancy neon lights, big glass doors and bouncers. Paul strolled right in, people knew who he was. The bouncers barely glanced at him before opening the doors and letting him in. A slickly dressed man appeared by his side, taking his jacket off him. 

“Mr. Epstein is waiting by that booth, Sir.” The man said as he folded Paul’s jacket over his arm. 

Paul gave a curt nod and walked in said direction. He spotted the velvety booth and Brian who was sat, staring out at the dancefloor. An old man was sat across from him, cigar in the corner of his mouth. Brian spotted Paul and waved him offer. The young man slid in next to Brian in the booth, looking curiously at the man across from them. 

“This is Mr. Lovas.” Brian introduced. “We were just chatting about an upcoming interview.”

“Alright.” Paul said warily. 

“We’d like to ask you a few questions about the upcoming tour.” Mr. Lovas spoke with a heavy accent, southern, maybe Wales, Paul really couldn’t tell. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Just me?” Paul asked. 

“Yes.” The older man replied. 

Paul glanced over at Brian. The other man was listening carefully to the discussion, hands clasped on the table and leaning forth slightly. 

“Well, Mr. Lovas as I’ve said before.” Brian started. “The tour is still being planned as we speak.”

“Yeah, enclosed information, y’know?” Paul began to understand why Brian had called him along to speak to the man. Sometimes Brian’s words weren’t heavy enough to get through the thick heads of reporters. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” 

The man huffed something and took a few puffs of his cigar. 

“Well.” He muttered, clearly put off now that his plan hadn’t worked. “Good evening to you both.” 

He rose from his seat and disappeared into the crowd of people. Brian visually relaxed into his seat now that the man was gone. 

“Well, you look like you need a drink and I’m not leaving until I’ve had a glass.” Paul said and got out of his seat. He didn’t wait for Brian to reply, he scurried over to the bar, clicking his fingers together for a bartender. 

He managed to get a hold of two drinks, not really knowing what they were but they were expensive as all hell so they better be good. Paul made his way back to the booth and slid back in next to Brian, handing him his drink. Brian thanked him quietly and took a sip. Paul in his turn took a healthy swig, letting the drink buzz through his system. It was rather heavy and laced with something very fruity and sweet. Whatever it was, Paul liked it. 

“How was your day?” Brian started his usual small talk. 

“Was good.” Paul replied. “Two interviews and a press-conference. We missed you at the conference…” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t attend.” Brian replied half-heartedly. “I was busy with meetings all day.” 

“You work too much.” Paul accused. “It’s all you do.” 

“I like working, Paul. It’s not a problem. I even have tomorrow off.” Brian said softly, taking another sip from his drink. “I was planning on visiting you in the studio, bring some sweets. A nice surprise visit, I guess.” 

“You have tomorrow off?” Paul lit up, looking over at Brian.

“Yes, it’s a Saturday.” Brian raised an eyebrow. He knew that look on Paul’s face. The bassist had a plan. Brian never liked Paul’s plans, they always gave him extra paperwork. “What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking, I could spend the day with you?” Paul suggested, fluttering his eyelashes like a child who was begging their dad for a new toy. 

“Why would you want to do that?” Brian asked. 

“Because I want to.” Paul chastised. “Please Brian? I promise I can be fun!” 

“Okay.” Brian said. “Paul, have you been talking to John?” 

“Yeah, it’s hard to avoid.” Paul replied casually, his eyes slipping from Brian and out towards the dancefloor, looking at all the pretty girls in their sparkly dresses. Paul’s lack of attention gave Brian space to think. What was he after? Had John told him about what had happened between the two of them? Maybe that was why Paul was interested now. “Brian? What do you think of the girls?” 

“The girls?” Brian asked. 

“Who are dancing.”

“They look nice..?” Brian answered. “I’m not really sure that I understand what you want, Paul?” 

“I’m curious, since you are queer.” Paul said and turned back to Brian. “And I’m not. Do you look at boys like I look at girls?” 

“I think so.” Brian replied warily. 

“What do you look at?” Paul asked. “I look at their hips and breasts.” 

“Well, I can admire a man’s shape.” Brian said carefully. He wasn’t too bothered by Paul’s bluntness. The shock value had ebbed away after spending too much time with the four of them. 

“Do you like muscular men, then?” Paul asked. 

“Well yes, but I can admire more feminine shaped boys too.” Brian admitted, watching as Paul finished his drink. He was only halfway on his. 

“Yeah?” Paul scooted a little closer, putting his glass down on the table. He could feel his thigh press up against Brian’s, the touch electric. “What do you like to do to them?” 

Brian licked his lips, eyes sweeping around the room. Paul’s intensions were clear and the boy wasn’t drunk yet, maybe a bit tipsy but he still felt like he was taking advantage of him. John was one thing but Paul. He felt so small. 

“I like to touch them.” Brian found himself whispering, just loud enough for Paul to hear. “Touch all of their smooth skin, soft bodies.” 

“Yeah?” Paul let his hands wander, landing one on Brian’s knee, feeling the silky material of his dress pants. 

Brian hummed, admiring Paul’s body now that he was close. He took another swig from his drink and then wrapped an arm around Paul, the alcohol giving him a pleasant warm buzz. The younger man immediately got hot in his clothes. 

“Should we head home to you?” Paul purred quietly, rubbing his thumb into Brian’s knee. 

“Well, Paul.” Brian said loudly. “Need a drive home?” 

“Sure.” Paul said, snapping the bait and got out of his seat. They couldn’t just leave together, that would raise suspicion, especially since the Barcelona fiasco. 

The pair went to collect their coats, keeping their chatter to a minimum as they exited the club, heading for Brian’s car. Paul jumped into the car, closing the door whilst Brian walked around to the driver’s side. A small bundle of nerves was forming deep inside of Paul’s stomach, refusing to settle as Paul tried to reassure that sex with Brian wouldn’t be different than with the boys. 

“You know that you don’t have to do this, right?” Brian settled into the car. “If you don’t want to…”

“I want this.” Paul interrupted, voice coming out steadier than he expected.

Brian nodded and started the car, driving off towards his apartment. Paul studied Brian for a few seconds, admiring how manly he appeared. He was a grown up, unlike himself and the rest of the boys. Paul felt a shiver run down his spine as of what was going to happen. The nerves slowly turned to excitement. Brian always wore those damn expensive dinner jackets and slacks. Paul wanted to tear the precious seams of those clothes, find out what was underneath. He couldn’t stand to know that John had felt Brian and Paul hadn’t. 

They arrived at Brian’s apartment. The street was blissfully empty so the two didn’t have to worry about the late night press spotting them entering Brian’s house together. Brian lead the way, guiding Paul inside and offering to take his coat, reminding Paul of the man in the club. 

“Bedroom?” Paul then asked, kicking his shoes off and pushing them aside with one socked foot. 

Brian nodded and showed Paul to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them, letting it click before turning to Paul, taking in the sight of him, standing where John had been standing just a few days ago. Paul licked his lips, shifting on his feet. 

Brian watched the wet tongue swipe over that tiny, teasing mouth and maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that he had been lonely, maybe it was just Paul who made Brian lunge at him, gripping his shirt and kissing him. Paul let out a squeak, scrambling to clutch at Brian as he was kissed. Everything was hot and messy, teeth clashing, Brian’s hands inside of his clothing and suddenly he was without a shirt. He found his own clothes pulling at Brian’s until he heard a button pop and that bloody expensive suit jacket was on the floor. Paul hummed into Brian’s hot mouth, licking and tasting everything that he could reach. His fingers slipped inside of Brian’s belt hoops, pressing their hips together. The other’s hands slid down over his bare back, fingertips like fire as they cascaded down to his trouser clad bum. Paul gasped as the hands cupped him, kneading the soft flesh. Brian walked him backwards until he felt his knees hit the bed and then he laid down on it, lips slipping away from the heated kiss, fingers still hooked inside of Brian’s belt loops. He couldn’t quite still grasp that his manager was leaning over his body, undoing his belt and popping open the button on his jeans. Paul felt high as he lifted his hips, letting Brian slide his trousers down and off until he was left in nothing both his white underwear. 

Brian paused, letting his soft fingers wander over the edge of his pants. His eyes locked with Paul’s silently asking for permission. The motion caught Paul off guard and his breath hitched. No one had ever stopped during the act before. Not ever asked him if continuing was okay. A warmth spread though his chest and he nodded. He wanted this, he wanted whatever Brian could give him. The older man smiled and kissed Paul, softly this time as he slid his hands down Paul’s hips, taking the white piece of clothing along with him. He released Paul’s lips, looking down at what he was faced with. Paul was beautiful. Limbs and hips full, soft, covered with bushy hair. Brian let his fingers slip through the curly hairs, humming affectionately before he got down on his knees. 

Paul sucked in a deep breath as Brian disappeared between his spread legs. He rose up on his elbow wanting to watch whatever his manager was going to do and he wasn’t disappointed. Brian let his cheek slide against the inside of Paul’s thigh as his hands came to rest underneath Paul’s knees, hiking his legs further up. Paul moaned softly. Brian’s lips had found the soft skin on his thighs and he was kissing along, gently sucking on the flesh. He had never thought that he’d be sensitive on his thighs, but oh god. Throwing his head back with a loud moan, Paul fell back on the bed. Brian was using his tongue, licking the soft skin, sucking, biting. He gripped the sheets, arching his back. 

Brian breathed heavily against Paul’s legs. He could do this all night, lick and suck at Paul’s creamy pale thighs but he had another goal. He moved closer to Paul, spreading his legs wider and exposing his most private part. He kissed dangerously close to it, letting his lips suck a little bruise there, encouraged by Paul’s incredibly loud moans. Brian was increasingly grateful that he didn’t have neighbours, otherwise he’d have some awkward explaining to do. 

Paul let out a whimper when he felt a wet swipe against his hole. What the hell was, oh god! Another wet sensation that sent a thrilling buzz through his entire body but most importantly to his cock. 

“Brian?” He moaned helplessly, clutching at the sheets, his body trembling. He knew the touch of fingers but what, is Brian licking him? His eyes widen but he didn’t have time to process the thought as Brian’s tongue came back, leaving kitten licks against his hole. 

He was being eaten out like a girl and he finally understood why girls thought it felt so good. Brian’s tongue was like magic, every hard lick sending waves of pleasure through him. 

Brian moved his tongue over the boy’s pucker, the musky taste driving him further. Paul was moaning like a whore, sharp whiny sounds falling from his lips and straight to Brian’s cock that protested against the confines of his trousers. He needed Paul to cum so he could get his own relief. He pointed his tongue and wormed it inside of the boy. The response was immediate, a loud chant of his name was elicited from Paul’s mouth. A hand found its way to his hair, tugging at it. The sharp pain made him moan into Paul, rearranging him so he could put a hand around the bassist’s cock, stroking along the pace that he managed with his tongue. 

Paul ground his hips down on Brian’s tongue hissing in pleasure. He didn’t last long. His moans turned into a wanton scream as he arched his body, spurting over his stomach and Brian’s hand. The manager slipped his tongue out, let his legs back down and crawled up, licking the cum from his belly. Paul let out a small whine, his skin felt raw and sensitive. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at Brian who was looming over him, eyes dark and still. Fucking. Dressed. 

Paul let out a small growl and tugged on Brian’s shirt, popping the buttons and making them fly as he ripped the shirt open, urging the other man to take it off. Brian did as asked before Paul rolled them over, sitting on top of Brian’s hips, feeling the bulge underneath him. He grinded his hips down over the bulge, encouraged by Brian’s breathy moan as his hands found the man’s belt, tugging it open. The slacks hung loosen Brian’s hips and Paul noted that the man had lost a worryingly amount of weight. His ribs and hipbones poking through pellucid skin. Choosing to ignore the problem for now, Paul scooted down between Brian’s legs, pulling his trousers and pants down in one go. He stilled for a second when he saw Brian’s member before remembering that he was Jewish. Paul wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it a few times before leaning over and taking the head into his mouth. 

Brian propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the bassist between his legs. Paul’s lips wrapped themselves around his cock and worked their way down, wrapping his dick in velvety, wet heat. He let out a relieved sigh, watching as Paul sucked and licked his member. Paul slipped the cock out of his mouth, licking along the length and over the head. Brian shuddered. 

Paul took this as a good sign and licked the head again, this time drawing a moan from the man. Paul smiled, working his lips down over the head and running his tongue along the slit. 

“I’m close.” Brian breathed, bucking his hips to encourage Paul to suck further down. 

Paul let his jaw go slack, taking in as much of Brian as he could. Brian felt the edge coming closer as he felt Paul’s nose reach his pubes before going back up. Paul only had to run his tongue through Brian’s slit once more before Brian was coming, spilling his seed down Paul’s throat. 

Paul let up, coughing into his hand. Some of it he managed to swallow and the rest he coughed up into his hand. Brian patted his back and then ran his hand though Paul’s hair. 

“I’m sorry Paul.” He said but Paul waved him off. “Was this alright for you?” 

“Amazing.” Paul’s voice was shaky and his eyes a little teary from everything going down the wrong pipe, so to speak. “Thank you.” 

“I should thank you.” Brian said softly, sitting up properly and rubbing Paul’s back. The younger finished coughing, wiping his eyes a bit and then leaning in against Brian. The older man laid back, taking Paul down with him. 

Paul pulled the blankets over the both of them before turning his back to Brian, letting the older man wrap his arms around his waist and hold him close. Brian fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
